1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device array and a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices (e.g., including light emitting diodes (LEDs)) may emit light using the principle of recombination of electrons and holes when an electric current is applied thereto. Due to various advantages thereof, such as low power consumption, high luminance, miniaturization, and the like, semiconductor light emitting devices (e.g., including semiconductor LEDs) are widely used as light sources of various electronic products, as well as light sources for lighting devices. For example, since the development of nitride-based light emitting devices, the range of use thereof has been further extended, and thus, nitride-based light emitting devices have been employed in light source modules, domestic lighting devices, automotive lighting devices, and the like. In particular, semiconductor light emitting devices are commonly used as light sources for various display devices such as TVs, mobile phones, PCs, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like.
In addition, as the range of use of semiconductor light emitting devices has been extended, semiconductor light emitting devices have gradually been applied to light source devices having a high level of electric current and power. As semiconductor light emitting devices have been applied to light source devices having a high level of electric current and power, research into methods of improving reliability of semiconductor light emitting device packages has been undertaken.